L'amour commence toujours par une dispute
by Wendy05
Summary: - En dispute avec une personne? Rien de mieux qu'une journée à la piscine en pleine été pour arranger ça! (Sterek) (Ceci n'est pas une suite, juste un OS basé sur les personnages de Teen Wolf)


**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (encore encore heureux, sinon il y aurait du Sterek croyez moi!)

**Avertissement** : Présence d'un couple H/H (Homme/Homme)

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà mon premier OS, dites moi ce que vous en pensez parce que moi je n'en sais vraiment rien.

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture...

* * *

Cela faisait quelque temps que la meute n'avait plus eu de problème du côté surnaturel. Beacon Hills était redevenu calme, les oiseaux chantaient, le beau temps était là, et les vacances commençait!

_Deux jours plus tôt..._

- Hey Stiles, samedi on va tous à la piscine avec la meute. Tu viens j'espère? Demanda Scott avec un sourire inquièt. Il redoutait déjà le "non catégorique" de Stiles car il savait que préciser que c'était avec la meute n'arrangerait rien si il voulait que son ami participe. Et oui, depuis quelque temps Stiles et Le Grand Alpha Tout Puissant qui n'est d'autre que Le Grand Derek Hale n'était pas en très bon terme, pas qu'ils le soient d'habitude mais là, c'était vraiment grave. Quelques semaines plus tôt, ils avaient eu une grosse dispute sur le fait que le père de Stiles ne devait absolument pas connaître la véritée sur leur nature car étant le shériff, Derek était sur qu'il ne laisserait pas aller les choses ainsi et qu'il serait forcé de devoir faire quelque chose. Et ça, Derek savait que sa pouvait être dangereux. Très dangereux.

Derek avait confiance en Stiles, bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait confiance en lui. Stiles lui, en avait marre de devoir mentir à son père pour tout et rien, dès que ça touchait de près ou de loin au surnaturel, il devait lui mentir. Et il ne voulait plus continuer comme ça... Alors il avait demandé à Derek, si il pouvait tout lui avouer. Au début, Stiles avait pensé que Derek accepterait sans trop de difficulté, qu'il comprendrait et qu'il ne ferait pas un caca nerveux, mais tout ce n'était pas passé comme prévu et ils en étaient arrivés à ne plus se voir...

Donc maintenant, ils étaient en froid et s'évitaient le maximum possible.  
Stiles sorti de sa rêverie pour répondre à son meilleur ami.

- Je sais pas, qui sera présent? Dit Stiles en espérant qu'il n'entende pas le nom de la personne qu'il redoutait.

- Heu, ben... Alison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Peter et... heuu, Derek...  
avant même que Stiles ait pu dire le "non, hors de question!" auquel Scott s'attendait, il recommença vite à parler.  
- Et moi heiin! Je serais là moi aussi, stp Stiles, fait ça pour moi, je suis ton meilleur ami hein, ce ne serait pas pareil sans toi... supplia Scott avec sa petit bouille et ces yeux de chiot tout mignon pour faire craquer Stiles, et le pire, c'est que ce dernier craqua...

-Ok ok ok, mais à une condition! Hors de question qu'on se parle, je ne veux pas être prêt de lui, je ne veux pas le toucher, je ne veux pas lui parler! Est-ce clair!? Demanda Stiles en parlant tellement vite que Scott ne pût répondre que par un "Oui" n'ayant pas tout réussi à capter. Ils se sourirent et passèrent le reste de leur journée à sa chamailler, manger et jouer aux jeux vidéos.

_Deux jours plus tard, Jour -J!_

Tout le monde était dans l'eau et s'amusait comme des fous. Stiles lui, réfléchissait depuis qu'il avait démarré du lieu de RDV. Quand il avait croisé le regard de l'Alpha, Stiles avait tout de suite vu que Derek était triste, il avait répéré dans ses yeux une grande tristesse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait de la compassion pour lui, de la pitié... Il voulait savoir pourquoi le loup avait eu un tel regard!

Tant pis, j'annule ma condition... Arrgghh pourquoi suis-je si sensible! Il se leva et marcha lentement vers l'Alpha qui était bien tranquillement couché sur un transate en train de bronzer. Stiles hésita un instant à faire demi-tour mais changea d'avis en voyant Scott lui sourire pour lui donner la force d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Il se lança donc...

- Heyy,... salut. Dit Stiles en bégayant avec une voix pas certaine...

Derek leva les yeux vers lui et ce demanda ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'humain.  
Il entreprit donc la conversation de sa voix rauque sans être trop froid ou agressif.

-Salut. Tu as quelque chose à me dire...?

- Heu, non non, enfin si mais heu.. tu ne voudrais pas aller ailleurs, j'aimerais discuter, oui discuter de quelque chose... en privé. Enfin si ça te dérange pas hein, je.. je ne voudrais pas te, te déranger...  
Répondi Stiles pas sûr du tout de lui...

Ok fût la seule réponse du loup et ils partirent en direction des vestiaires. Derek s'arrêta d'un coup et Stiles étant encore une fois dans le lune, ne vit pas ce le loup s'arrêter et lui rentra dedans en sursautant du choc qu'il venait de se prendre. Il reprit vite ses esprits et s'excusa, mal à l'aise avec une pointe de peur dans la voix "Désolé.. j'ai pas fait exprès.. stp ne me tue pas.." Derek souffla en levant les yeux en l'air et lui demanda enfin ce qu'il voulait. Stiles reprit son souffle et remercia il ne sais quel dieu pour lui avoir envoyé un Derek "Sympathique" s'il puis dire... Voyant que le loup perdait passiance, il se dépêcha de répondre.

- Heu, je voulais savoir heuuuuu, je me demandais si on pouvait faire la paix? Dit Stiles avec un grand sourire ayant vite changer d'avis sur la question qu'il voulait poser au debout sur le fait que Derek avait eu l'air triste en début de journée, il tenait trop à sa vie, alors il avait changer de cap et s'était dit que s'il voulait le savoir un jour, il devait déjà commencer par arranger les choses avec son loup. Quoii!? Est-ce qu'il venait de penser à SON loup ? non non il devait avoir rêvé...

- D'accord. Avait répondu le loup normalement sans émotion mais à l'intérieur de lui, c'était comme un volcan qui venait d'entrer en érruption. Stiles ne savait pas à quel point Derek avait regretté de lui avoir parlé comme ça quelque semaine plus tôt et il ne tenait pas à perdre l'humain. Il voulait juste que Stiles le pardonne et surtout qu'il puisse reparler et passer de bon moment avec le reste de la meute et lui car, au fond de son petit coeur de pierre, Derek avait des sentiments pour Stiles et il était toute sa vie à présent, il n'aurait pas pût imaginer sa vie sans lui.

Stiles fût surprit de la réponse mais n'insista pas. Il lui souria et osa demander quelque chose d'aute.

- Ah! C'est cool, je peux te demander quelque chose d'autre..? La voix hésitante de Stiles fit craquer Derek et il lui répondi un "Oui" mais cette fois, avec un sourire, ce qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Stiles, il n'avait jamais été sûr mais là il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Stiles était - est - et sera à jamais fou amoureux de lui. Stiles parla d'un coup sans même penser à ce qu'il allait dire, il laissa juste cette phrase qu'il avait tant rêver de prononcer un jour sortir.

- Je t'aime, je n'avais jamais été sûr de ce que je ressentais pour toi mais maintenant je le suis. Derek, je t'aime!

Derek était aux anges...

Par contre Stiles, devant le manque de réaction de Derek et ce visage toujours aussi fermé se découragea, souffla de désespoir, se retourna pour s'en aller, le coeur lourd, une boule se formant dans sa gorge et les yeux qui lui commencèrent à lui piquer. Alors qu'il avança d'un pas, Derek lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte pleins d'amour. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longue minutes, Stiles était à bout de souffle. Il ne savait plus, son esprit était tout chamboulé, Derek Hale était-il vraiment en train de l'embrasser là, à l'instant, pendant une journée d'été de début de grande vacances, dans des vestiaires à quelques mètres de ses amis? Il décida de plus rien penser et de répondre avec passion au baisé de son Amant. Les langues se trouvèrent, se goutèrent et ne se lachèrent plus.

_Une heure plus tard..._

- Je t'aime mon loup! Dit tout bas à l'oreille de Derek qui frissona.

- Je t'aime aussi... Répondi Derek en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'il était triste en me voyant... Il tenait à moi...

Scott vit arriver Stiles et Derek main dans la main. Un grand sourire au lèvre...

-Enfiiiin! Cria Scott, c'est pas qu'on commençait à désespérer mais c'est comme ci...

Toute la meute commencèrent à rire au dire de Scott, ils les félicitèrent, et terminèrent leur journée dans une ambiance joyeuse et pleine d'amour...

OoO_FIN_OoO

* * *

Voilà voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, sa serait vraiment super sympa pour que je puisse m'améliorer si je décidais d'un réécrire une. Merci!

Bisous Bisous les Wolfies! :)


End file.
